Over the Years
by LIVE2WRITE
Summary: Future Fic: Rory and Jess are married, and after 21 years, she meets up with Tristan, and they plan a Chilton/Stars Hollow high reunion together! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Its been awhile

A/N: This is my new story, obviously! Please review, I love reading them, they mean a lot to me.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anyone or anything except for maybe a few people I decide to make up along the way.  
  
  
  
*After their senior year, Rory went to Harvard and Jess went to Boston College. They dated all throughout college and shortly after graduation, they were married. They live in Stars Hollow in Lorelai and Rory's old house, Lorelai is married to Luke and lives above the diner with him and their thirteen year old daughter Courtney. Rory and Jess have three kids, Luke, sixteen, Laura, fourteen, and Michelle eleven.*  
  
  
  
It was Monday morning in the Mariano household, and things were hectic as usual. Rory ran around trying to get her kids ready for school.  
  
"Michelle, it's time to wake up." Rory said opening the blinds in Michelle's bedroom. Sunlight lit up the room and Michelle groaned. She was always the hardest to wake up. Unlike her older sister Laura, she took forever to wake up.  
  
"Do I have to go to school?" she asked  
  
"Yes sweetie, you do." Rory said as she took the covers off of the sleepy eleven year old. "Come on, up! Daddy has breakfast for you after you get dressed." She gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead and advanced to Laura's room.  
  
"Laura, are you awake?" she opened the door to see Laura sitting at her vanity putting makeup on and fixing her hair, a cup of steaming coffee next to her. Rory smiled at her oldest daughter who took right after her.  
  
"I'm almost ready mom, tell Luke to wait for me before he leaves." She said putting her hair into a pony tail.  
  
"OK, I will. When your done, dad has breakfast in the kitchen." She closed the door and made her way to Luke's room. She heard loud music and smiled. He was an exact replica of a sixteen year old Jess. Looked exactly like him, loved to read, everything. She walked into his room where he was sitting on his bed reading Oliver Twist, Jess's first edition.  
  
"Morning Luke."  
  
"Morning mom." He said closing his book and getting up. "Breakfast ready yet?" he asked  
  
"Yup, I was just coming in to tell you." She said  
  
"OK, I'll be right there."  
  
She walked into the kitchen and found Jess putting a mug of coffee on the table for her.  
  
"Morning." She mumbled as she grabbed the coffee and drank it in one gulp.  
  
Jess laughed, it still amazed him, how much coffee one family could drink.  
  
He went and kissed her. They had been married for seventeen years, and they were still as much in love now as they were seventeen years ago.  
  
"So what are you doing in work today?" he asked as she began to eat the pancakes her had made for her.  
  
"I have an interview with some successful lawyer, they haven't told me his name yet. How about you?" she asked (Rory is a writer for a newspaper in Hartford)  
  
"I'm introducing Oliver Twist as our next reading assignment." (Jess teaches english in Stars Hollow's eighth grade class.)  
  
"My favorite." She smiled  
  
"Well, I have to get going, its getting late." He gave Rory another kiss and called out, "Michelle, come on lets go!" she came down the stairs sleepily, and he handed her her breakfast as they walked out to the car.  
  
Laura and Luke bounded down the stairs after her, grabbing their breakfasts. They said goodbye to Rory and began their walk to the high school.  
  
Rory finished the rest of her coffee slowly, and then got ready and left for work.  
  
At work  
  
Rory stopped at Starbucks like she did everyone morning, ordered her usual cappucino, and walked into work.  
  
"Morning Sarah." She said as she walked into her advisor's office.  
  
"Hey Rory, your nine o'clock is already here for his interview.  
  
"Great, so what's his name?"  
  
"His name is Tristan Dugrey." She replied handing Rory a stack of papers.  
  
Rory's eyes grew wide and she began to choke on he mouthful of coffee she had just sipped.  
  
"Tristan.Dugrey?" she sputtered  
  
"Yea, something wrong?" Sarah asked  
  
"I.went to school with him. To Chilton. He tortured me. Last time I saw him was at graduation." She said slowly.  
  
FLASHBACK TO GRADUATION  
  
"I'm going to Yale." He finished telling her  
  
"I'll be at Harvard if you want to keep in touch." She said  
  
"I'll be sure too. Bye Mary." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked off.  
  
Of course, he hadn't kept in touch.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"Wow."  
  
"I guess I'd better go start interviewing. Wish me luck." And with that, walked into the conference room.  
  
"Mary, Mary." He greeted her smiling.  
  
"Tristan Dugrey." She replied  
  
"How have you been?" he asked  
  
"Great." She replied honestly. She had everything she wanted. A wonderful family, home.  
  
"You?" she asked  
  
"I've been good. Business is good. So, what happened after high school?" he asked  
  
"Graduated Harvard. I married Jess. You remember Jess right? Well, we have three kids. Luke is sixteen, Laura is fourteen, and Michelle is eleven."  
  
"Yea, congratulations. I'm married too. Her name is Jackie. We have a fifteen year old daughter, Mary." He smiled  
  
"Congratulations to you too." She said smiling  
  
"It's really great to see you again."  
  
"We should have some kind of Chilton reunion. Ya know? I have a few people's addresses and stuff. It might be cool." She suggested  
  
"Yea, I have a bunch of people's addresses and stuff." He replied  
  
"We could have it in Stars Hollow. People could stay in my mom's inn."  
  
"It sounds great, but I have to get running, I have an eleven o'clock court case. Here's my number, give me call on details, I'll give you a hand."  
  
"Yea, I will. Bye Tristan."  
  
"See ya Mary."  
  
  
  
A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	2. Making Plans

A/N: Please review! I LIVE FOR REVIEWS!  
  
I forgot to ass in the previous chapter that Lane and Rory are still best friends. Lane married a Korean doctor and they have a fourteen year old daughter too named Kim who is best friends with Laura.(silly me)  
  
Luckily, Rory's job at the paper was somewhat flexible, and she could be home when the kids arrived home, as well as when Jess arrived home.  
  
"Hey guys!" she hugged her children hello. "How was school?" she asked  
  
"Hi mom! Guess what? I got an A on my english test today!" a very proud Michelle showed her mother the test.  
  
"That's great!" she exlaimed  
  
"I got an A on my geometry test." Laura said picking up the phone  
  
"Luke?" she asked  
  
"Well, it was ok." Said Luke, he obviously didn't care to contribute much into the conversation.  
  
"Why don't you guys go start your homework while I talk to your father, okay?" she asked  
  
"Sure mom." Laura said taking Michelle upstairs.  
  
"How was work today?" Jess asked her  
  
"Interesting, very interesting." She replied  
  
"What happened?" he asked curiously  
  
"Well you know the lawyer I was telling you about?"  
  
"Yea, what about him?"  
  
"He's Tristan Dugrey."  
  
"Evil Tristan? Devil Spawn?" he asked, remembering how Lorelai always called him that during Rory's Chilton days.  
  
"Yep, evil Tristan. He was actually decent. I guess he grew up. Anyway, hes married and has a daughter. I was thinking it would be kind of cool to have a Chilton reunion. He offered to help."  
  
"That sounds cool." He replied looking up from his papers.  
  
"Yea, I'm gonna go see Lane." She said getting up from the table.  
  
"Wait" he said jumping up  
  
"What?" she asked  
  
Jess wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in for a romantic kiss.  
  
"Mmm, I love you." She said  
  
"I love you too." He kissed her again  
  
"I'll be home later." She said smiling as she walked out the door.  
  
She walked out into the crisp autumn air, and rang Lane's doorbell.  
  
"Hey!" Rory greeted her as she walked inside  
  
"Hey Ror, whats up?" she asked  
  
"Guess who I had to interview?" she asked  
  
"O my g-d, you met the Bangles?" she cried  
  
"No." Rory said, her smile disappearing.  
  
"Oh." She said obviously disappointed "Who then?" she asked  
  
"Tristan Dugrey" she said, her eyes dancing with laughter  
  
"From Chilton?" she asked  
  
"Yup, hes really changed. He's married with a daughter."  
  
"Wow" Lane replied  
  
"So anyway, we're gonna have a Chilton reunion. Wanna help?" she asked  
  
"I didn't go to Chilton.Hey! I have an idea!" she cried  
  
"What?" Rory asked  
  
"How about you have your Chilton reunion, and at the same time, I'll have a Stars Hollow High reunion!"  
  
"That sounds so cool!" she exclaimed  
  
"Lets call Tristan now, and work things out." She said digging around in her purse for his number.  
  
"Tristan? Hi, its Rory."  
  
"Well, my friend Lane suggested a Chilton/Stars Hollow High reunion."  
  
"Yea, it does sound cool, so we need to work out arrangements."  
  
  
  
  
  
An hour later, things were set. Guests would stay at Lorelai and Sookie's new Inn, the hummingbird, and the reunion was to be held in two weeks. Tristan was going to mail out invitations to the Chilton crowd, and Lane would take care of the Stars Hollow High crowd.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun!" Lane squealed as she and Rory finalized things.  
  
"I know! Look, I have to go talk to my mom, I'll call you later."  
  
Rory walked to the diner and pushed open the door. The bell jingled as she walked in.  
  
"Hey Rory." Luke looked up from wiping down the counter.  
  
"Hi Luke, is my mom here?" she asked  
  
"She's upstairs." He nodded toward the staircase.  
  
Rory smiled. Whenever he nodded toward the stairs, it reminded her of when she and Jess were going out. Luke would always nod toward the stairs, and she'd run up, and into the apartment where she would find Jess reading.  
  
She walked up the stairs and into the apartment, where she found Lorelai helping Courtney with her homework.  
  
"Hey guys." She greeted them  
  
"Rory!" Lorelai shouted running over to her oldest daughter.  
  
"Thank god." Courtney said rolling her eyes.  
  
"Yes, Rory, you must help Court with stupid long division! I can't long divide! I don't think I could even short divide!" Lorelai cried  
  
"Relax, here Court I'll show you how."  
  
"So whats up?" Lorelai asked  
  
"OK, well I had this interview today and it turns out the person I had to interview was Tristan and well we thought we'd do a Chilton reunion and then I told Lane and shes doing a Stars Hollow High reunion and its in two weeks and we need to use the inn." She said, feeling as if she had explained the story a million times that day.  
  
"Sure, no problem." Lorelai said  
  
"Great, thanks!"  
  
"Tristan, huh?" she asked  
  
"Yea, hes really changed."  
  
"Married?" she asked  
  
"Yup, has a fifteen year old daughter too."  
  
"Wow, devil boys all grown up!"  
  
Rory laughed, "Yea, well I have to get home. I'll talk to you later!"  
  
"Bye sweets."  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Please review 


	3. Introductions

A/N: Thanks to everyone who finally reviewed! For all of you authors out there, you guys know what its like not to get reviews, its not very encouraging and inspiring. So just to everyone, please review! Please, please, please! Oh, and to answer most of your questions. Don't worry it won't be a Trory!  
  
"Lane! Everyone's going to start arriving in like, fifteen minutes!" Rory cried out nervously looking at the clock behind the desk at the Hummingbird.  
  
"Don't worry, everything is under control." Jess said rubbing her tense shoulders.  
  
"We haven't seen some of these people in like, 20 years!" Lane cried  
  
"I can't wait to see the trio. I wonder what they've been up to." Rory wondered out loud  
  
"The trio?" Jess asked  
  
"Paris, Madeleine, and Louise." She replied  
  
The Door to the Inn opened and Tristan walked in with a woman with shoulder length blonde hair, and a girl with long blonde hair and brilliant blue eyes.  
  
"Hey Rory, hope we aren't late." He said as he walked over with who Rory assume to be his family  
  
"I'm Jackie." The woman introduced herself  
  
"Its nice to meet you." Rory said  
  
"This is our daughter Mary." Tristan said introducing the girl to Rory.  
  
"It's nice to meet you Mary." Rory smiled at the name  
  
"I think part of the reason we named her Mary was because of you!" Jackie winked at Rory  
  
"Well let me introduce you to everyone!" Rory said  
  
"This is my best friend Lane." She said as Lane came over and greeted everyone.  
  
"This is my husband Jess, I think you two know each other." She said to Tristan as Jess came over and took her hand.  
  
"Where are the kids?" she asked  
  
"They're coming." He replied looking at Tristan  
  
"How have you been?" he asked Tristan  
  
"Things are good." He replied  
  
"Oh, here they are." Rory said as her three kids entered the lobby.  
  
"This is Luke, he's sixteen, this is Laura, fourteen, and this is Michelle, who is eleven." She smiled as they all said hi.  
  
"This is my daughter, Mary." Jackie told the kids.  
  
Just then three women entered the inn.  
  
"Oh my g-d! Paris, Madeleine, and Louise?" Rory and Tristan ran to greet them, followed by Jess and Jackie.  
  
Nobody saw the looks of interest being passed between Luke and Mary.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rory?" the women asked?  
  
"I'm so happy you guys came!" she said hugging them  
  
"Tristan?" they asked  
  
"Hey, nice to see you guys again."  
  
"Guess we better introduce everyone again." Rory said laughing  
  
"This is my wife, Jackie." Tristan explained  
  
"And this is my husband Jess." She said  
  
"Wow, so you ended up marrying Jess, huh?" Paris asked  
  
"Guess we owe Paris twenty bucks." Louise sighed as she and Madeleine each handed over the money.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Rory asked  
  
"Oh, we all bet on who you would marry." Paris explained  
  
"Yea, I thought you and Tristan were gonna get married." Madeleine said.  
  
"I thought you and the tall guy would get married." Louise said slyly.  
  
Rory laughed. "Nope, Jess is the one for me." She said leaning her head on his shoulder.  
  
"So who else is coming from Chilton?" Louise asked  
  
"Oh, a bunch of people. I'm not sure about Stars Hollow High though. Lane? Who's coming from SHH?" she asked  
  
"Lots of people! The cheerleading squad, Jess is here, Dean, everyone!" she cried  
  
Rory turned white. "You invited Dean?" she asked  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The kids had been talking for quite awhile.  
  
"I have to go help mom and Lane out." Laura said getting up  
  
"Me too! She said I could be a helper too!" Michelle said following her big sister.  
  
"So, you want a tour of Stars Hollow?" Luke asked  
  
"Sure, let me just go tell my parents." She agreed  
  
"Okay so first stop, the center of town. That's Luke's Diner, my grandfather. That's Doose's market, the music shop." he pointed everything out to her.  
  
"Wow, it's a cute little town." She remarked as they continued walking.  
  
"This is my house. My mom grew up here." He said as they walked onto the porch and sat down.  
  
"I wish I lived in a town like this. It sounds so interesting and unique."  
  
"It is, where do you live again?" he asked  
  
"We live in Boston. It's so busy around there. Maybe I could convince my parents to move here." She said looking around.  
  
"That would be cool." He said  
  
Mary blushed.  
  
"So, do you like reading? She asked ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Meanwhile, everyone was staring at Rory, wondering what the big deal of Dean coming was. Only one person knew the truth. Jess.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
It was the beginning of senior year, Rory had just come home from Washington.  
  
"We need to talk Dean."  
  
"Yea, we do. Are we going to see a movie, or going out to dinner?"  
  
"Dean, please just listen to me."  
  
"Okay, go ahead."  
  
"I think we should break up."  
  
"What?" he cried  
  
"Dean, you heard me, I think we need to break up."  
  
"Rory, what the hell? This is because of Jess isn't it?" he cried angrily  
  
"I'm sorry Dean."  
  
"Not as sorry as I am." He slapped her across the cheek, hard, and turned and walked away.  
  
That was the last time they had spoken.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
The group looked curiously at Rory and Jess.  
  
"He hit her." He explained wrapping his arms around Rory protectively.  
  
"Don't worry. If he pulls anything, I'll kill him." He whispered softly.  
  
Rory nodded and tried her best to regain her composure.  
  
"Let me show you to your rooms." She said getting the keys from behind the desk, where Lorelai and Courtney were filling papers out. "Mom, everyone is here. Come say hi." Rory said  
  
She brought Lorelai over who met everyone, and gave Rory the keys for the rooms.  
  
As soon as Rory handed out the keys to everyone, the front door opened, and in walked Dean.  
  
"Rory!" he called as he made his way over to her.  
  
Jess grabbed her hand and held it protectively as Dean approached them.  
  
"Hi Dean." She said  
  
"Dean." Jess said coldly  
  
"Whats he doing here?" Dean asked Rory  
  
"This is my husband."  
  
  
  
A/N: Please, please review! 


	4. Dinner Confrontations

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews. Please keep reviewing! (  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What's he doing here?" Dean asked  
  
"This is my husband."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Your husband?" he asked in disgust  
  
"Yes, Rory and I are married for about twenty years now. Do you have a problem?" Jess asked as he pulled Rory closer into him  
  
"Rory..I..what?" he asked still bewildered  
  
"Dean, you can't just come back after twenty years and expect me not to be happily married with three great kids. Especially after you hit me." She interrupted suddenly, and walked away, Jess following her. She ran behind the desk, grabbed a key and ran up the stairs and into a room where she fell on the bed and cried.  
  
A moment later, Jess had closed the door and sat on the bed, where he scooped Rory into his arms and let her cry into him.  
  
"Shh" he whispered. "I'm here, it's okay." He said stroking her long hair.  
  
Slowly, her cried turned into sniffles and she finally looked up at him.  
  
"I hate him so much." She sniffed  
  
"Me too, but he's here. Its only for the week." He said kissing her softly on the forehead.  
  
Rory nodded and tried her best to smile.  
  
"I love you." She said burying her head into his strong chest again.  
  
"I love you too." He said as he held her tight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Luke looked down at his watch, he realized that both he and Mary had been talking for the last hour about books and movie among many other things. "We should head back. Mom wants us all at the inn for dinner." He said getting up from the swing.  
  
"Yea, mom and dad will probably start to worry about where I am." Mary said standing up. She smiled sweetly at Luke.  
  
This was probably going to be there last time alone for a little while. It's now or never. He decided.  
  
He leaned over and gave her a quick, yet sweet kiss. Mary blushed.  
  
"Ready?" he asked  
  
She nodded as they began to walk back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jess glanced at the clock. "It's five, dinner is being served." He said giving Rory a final kiss.  
  
Rory, who barely looked as if she had been crying nodded and stood up, walked out the door.  
  
Dinner Table  
  
"So what's going on with you three? Are any of you married?" Rory asked "the trio" curiously.  
  
"I am married to a lawyer named Jamie. He's away on business this weekend.  
  
"I'm married to Jamie's partner in the firm, Matthew. Hes with Jamie." Madeleine spoke up.  
  
"I'm still single. But I get around." Louise said grinning  
  
"You haven't changed a bit Louise." Rory said laughing  
  
"So what do you do Jess?" Paris asked him  
  
"I teach eighth grade english at the middle school." He explained  
  
"Oh, that sounds like fun. Do you enjoy it?" she asked  
  
"Its great, the kids are good."  
  
Meanwhile, down at the other end of the long table, Dean and Lane were having their own conversation with other Stars Hollow High graduates.  
  
"So Dean, married?" Lane asked  
  
"Divorced. We were married for about ten years and it just wasn't working out. I married her about two years after Rory and I broke up. I missed her. I still do. I guess obviously she moved on." He said eyeing Jess bitterly.  
  
"You expected her to wait around and not do anything for twenty years, especially after you hit her?" she asked amazed  
  
"Here we go again." He muttered "I'm gonna go try to talk to her."  
  
Rory and Jess saw Dean stand up and make his way over to them.  
  
"Ugh make him go away." She whined  
  
"Rory can I talk to you in private?" Dean asked  
  
"I'm not ready to talk to you Dean, give me some time and I will." She replied  
  
"Come on Rory." He started to sound annoyed  
  
Jess got out of his seat.  
  
"I'll be right back." He whispered to Rory  
  
"Dean, Dean. Let's go outside for a minute." He said grabbing Dean by the arm and dragging him outside.  
  
"What you gonna fight me?" he asked looking at Jess in disgust. "I'll kill you." He said again  
  
"No, I'm not gonna fight you. I'm not sixteen anymore." He retorted  
  
"So then what do you want?" Dean asked  
  
"I want you to leave Rory alone. She'll talk to you when she wants to, so until then lay off." Jess said as he walked back into the dining room.  
  
As he sat down next to Rory she asked, "What happened?"  
  
"Nothing, I just told him to lay off." He said  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Rory called out  
  
Everyone stopped eating and looked at Rory and Lane.  
  
"Tomorrow, there will be the Stars Hollow part of the reunion, at SHH. All day. The day after will be the Chilton reunion. For the remainder of the week, you all have these rooms, you are entitled to do whatever you want. Thank you, enjoy the reunion."  
  
After desert, Jess asked Rory, "Wanna take a walk?" Rory nodded and they walked outside together, and through Stars Hollow.  
  
"This is turning out to be an interesting reunion." She said as they walked down the their spot on the bridge.  
  
"Don't worry, if he tried anything I'll kick his ass." Jess said smiling at Rory.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her, just like they were sixteen again.  
  
Rory reached into her purse and pulled out her copy of Oliver Twist.  
  
"Want me to read to you?" he asked  
  
She smiled and sat down between his legs, and rested her head on his chest as he began to read to her.  
  
A/N: I hope you like it. Let me know, please review or I won't go on. Another chapter coming your way by tomorrow. 


	5. SHH Reunion

A/N: Well, here is the next chapter.I'm in major depression mode because my last chapter has been posted for 48 hours, and I've gotten only two reviews. ( PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!  
  
As soon as Jess had finished reading to her, she sighed in content and snuggled closer to her husband, gazing at the stars.  
  
"We should probably get back to the inn, the kids are probably wondering where we are." She said sighing, wishing they could stay longer.  
  
"It's ok, Lorelai will take care of them for awhile. Let's stay awhile." He said  
  
"Make a wish." She whispered.  
  
"I wish that nothing bad will ever happen to us or the kids." He replied. "Your turn."  
  
"I wish that, Dean would just leave, get out of our lives forever." She said turning around to face him.  
  
"Rory, don't let him bother you, you hear me?" he asked  
  
She nodded as a few tears slid down her cheek.  
  
"I just.he hurt me so much." She said  
  
Jess hugged Rory to him and let her cry some more. It had been an emotional day.  
  
  
  
the next morning  
  
All the high school graduates had walked over to SHH, to begin their reunion. Meanwhile, back the inn, Luke, Mary, Laura, Kim, and Michelle were on their own for the day.  
  
"Uh, Mary and I are going to take a bus into Hartford and walk around." Luke told his sisters and Kim.  
  
Laura and Kim looked at each other in interest. "We'll come!" they both said in unison  
  
"Michelle, do you want to go to Jaimie's house?" Laura asked  
  
"Yea!" Michelle cried  
  
"Luke, can you walk her over?" Laura asked  
  
"Sure. Michelle get your coat and we'll go. I'll be back in five." He called as Michelle and him exited the inn.  
  
"So Mary, you and Luke? Kinda got something going on?" Kim asked grinning  
  
"He's so sweet. He uh, kinda kissed me yesterday." She blushed  
  
"Whoa, he kissed you?" Laura asked  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Aw!" Lane squealed  
  
The door to the inn opened.  
  
"Back. We better get going if we're going to catch the bus." He said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ So far, the reunion had been a success. About seventy graduates from each school had come.  
  
"Aww Jess, look at that picture!" Rory laughed. It was a picture of Jess sitting at a pep rally. Everyone around him was cheering, but he was reading a book.  
  
"Okkaayy, next." He said pulling Rory along  
  
"Look Lane!" she called out  
  
Lane ran over to her "what?" she asked  
  
"Its bible school Lane, its cheerleader Lane, its Honor Society Lane!" she giggled  
  
"Ha ha, but we're all going to YOUR school tomorrow!" she joked  
  
"Shutting up." Rory replied  
  
She and Jess moved on to the next display. There was a picture of Rory and Dean at a football game during sophomore year.  
  
Jess noticed how uncomfortable Rory had become.  
  
"Come on, lets go over to senior year." He suggested  
  
Rory and Dean had broken up by then. "That's a great picture." Someone commented from behind them, looking at a picture of Jess in his graduation gown holding Rory's hand.  
  
"Hey Tristan! Jackie." Rory said  
  
"So tomorrow's Chilton, huh?" he asked smiling  
  
"Yes it is Bible Boy. Jackie, you'll see him in every picture with a different girl." She joked  
  
"Hey, watch it Mary." Tristan shot back  
  
"Tristan was the crown king of Chilton." She went on  
  
"He sure was." Paris came up and joined the conversation  
  
"Paris, you had a crush on me for eleven years."  
  
Paris turned red. "Well.I.yea.shutup Tristan!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, here we are." Luke said as the four climbed off the bus  
  
"Oh, look at that cute coffee shop!" Laura exclaimed pointing to a small shop. The sign read, Temptations.  
  
"Oh yea, lets go!" Kim said running ahead with Laura  
  
"Laura's a coffee addict. She gets it from my mom." Luke explained to Mary  
  
"People get lotsa stuff from you mom, I mean, I got my name from her." She laughed  
  
"We better catch up, Laura is probably on her second cup of coffee already." He put his arm around Mary's shoulder and they walked into the coffee shop together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I just got an idea. Let's say, the last night we're in Stars Hollow, we all dress up, and go to a fancy restaurant in Hartford, just me, Jackie, Rory, Jess, Paris, Mads, and Louise." Tristan suggested  
  
"Yea, that sounds like fun." Paris said "We're in." Rory said speaking for both herself and Jess "I'd have you all over and cook for you but."  
  
"You can't cook." Jess interjected  
  
"Hey!" she cried giving him a playful punch.  
  
Jackie yawned. "Excuse me, I'm just a little tired."  
  
"That reminds me. I need a big cup of caffeinated, Luke's coffee!" Rory exclaimed  
  
"Do you want some coffee?" Jess asked  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"Okay, later."  
  
"Jessy" she whined  
  
"Okay, now" he gave in  
  
"You treat me so well!" she stood on her tip toes and kissed him.  
  
Rory pushed open the door to the diner.  
  
"Lukey, coffee please!"  
  
Lorelai sprung up from behind the counter.  
  
"Hey babe!"  
  
Rory jumped back "Augh!" she screamed  
  
"Sorry, did I scare you?" she asked  
  
"No, I just enjoy screaming and jumping."  
  
"So, coffee?" Lorelai asked  
  
"Yup."  
  
"What would you like Jess?"  
  
"I'll have some too."  
  
Lorelai set down two steaming cups in front of them.  
  
"So how's the reunion going?" she asked  
  
"So far, not too bad. Except for Dean." Rory muttered  
  
"Yea, I saw you looked pretty upset the other night. What happened?" Lorelai asked  
  
"Dean showed up, wanted to talk, I didn't want to, told me that he loves me." Rory said in one breath  
  
"Wow. That's tough."  
  
"Lorelai?" Jess asked  
  
"Jess?"  
  
"Does Luke know your working behind the counter?"  
  
"Shh, no!"  
  
Jess rolled his eyes. "Your gonna be in trouble." he warned  
  
  
  
The door to the diner opened, and in walked Dean, eyeing Rory, Jess, and Lorelai.  
  
A/N: READ AND REVIEW! I GOT 2 REVIEWS FOR A CHAPTER POSTED FOR THREE DAYS. IM DEPRESSED. 


	6. Fights and Moving

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews. I love whoever reviewed! ( Mecca, you crack me up.  
  
"Um, hi Dean. Can I get you anything?" Lorelai asked  
  
"No, I'm here to talk to Rory." He said glaring at Jess who jumped up.  
  
"Fine Dean. I'll talk to you." She said quietly  
  
"Okay, let's go outside." He said  
  
"Do you want me to come Ror?" Jess asked  
  
"I'll be okay."  
  
Rory and Dean walked outside.  
  
"Watch out Jess, I don't trust him." Lorelai said.  
  
"Me either."  
  
Outside  
  
"Okay, I'm talking to you, now tell me what you have to say so I can go back inside." Rory said  
  
"Rory, I love you. It hurts me to see you with Jess. I can't believe you married him. Did our long relationship mean nothing?" he asked sounding hurt  
  
"Dean! It was 20 years ago, and you hit me! You expected me to sit around for twenty years and not fall in love with a guy who treats me a million times better than you ever did? I'm sorry but that's not the way things work out." She shouted  
  
"Maybe this will help." He leaned over and pressed his mouth onto hers.  
  
From inside the diner, Jess and Lorelai had been watching.  
  
When Dean kissed Rory, Jess shot up. "Oh my god!" he shouted as he pushed through the door. He ran outside and pulled a struggling Rory away from Dean and stood protectively in front of her.  
  
"What the hell do you think your doing?" he asked  
  
"Trying to get Rory back."  
  
Jess swung his arm and punched Dean square in the face. He turned around to a trembling Rory and walked her inside the diner before Dean could hit back.  
  
Lorelai ran out from behind the counter and hugged Rory.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked  
  
Rory nodded  
  
Jess sighed. "Come here." He said pulling Rory into his embrace and rocking her gently back and forth.  
  
"Lor, is it okay if we go up to the apartment for a few?" Jess asked  
  
"Of course. It's open."  
  
"Come on Rory." He walked her upstairs and settled her down on the couch.  
  
"Wanna watch a movie?" he asked hoping it would cheer her up  
  
"Willy Wonka?" she asked showing traces of a smile  
  
"Sure." He put the movie in the VCR and turned out the lights. Rory snuggled up into his arms, and twenty minutes into the movie she was asleep.  
  
Lorelai walked into the apartment with Courtney.  
  
"Can we turn the light on?" she asked  
  
"Yea, but shh, she's asleep."  
  
"Poor kid." Lorelai said as she handed Jess a blanket for Rory  
  
"Thanks. Have you heard from the kids?" he asked  
  
"Yea, they were just downstairs. Mary, Laura, Kim, and Luke just came back from a day in Hartford while Michelle was at Jaimie's but they picked her up and are going back to the inn to sleep. Lane said they have the room next to them so they'll keep an eye out for them. You and Rory can crash here. It's late.  
  
"Thanks Lorelai." Jess eased Rory into a lieing down position on the couch and he laid down next to her, and wrapped his arms around her waist. She stirred and snuggled up closer. He kissed her on the cheek before falling asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hartford is pretty cool." Mary was saying as the kids walked into the inn.  
  
"Yea, it is." Replied Kim  
  
"I'm beat." Said Laura  
  
"Me too." Said Luke who gave Mary a kiss on the cheek. "See you tomorrow."  
  
"Aww!" Laura, Kim, and Michelle all said in unison  
  
"Shut up." Luke muttered as he hit the elevator button.  
  
"So crabby." Laura said to Kim who nodded in agreement  
  
Mary walked into her room where Tristan and Jackie were waiting for her.  
  
"Hi!" she said as she sat down  
  
"Hello Mary." Jackie replied smiling  
  
"So what have you been up to?" Tristan asked  
  
"I went into Hartford with Luke Laura and Kim. It was fun."  
  
"Do you like Connecticut?" Jackie asked  
  
"I really do. SO much more than Boston, why?" she asked curiously  
  
"We were thinking we might move back." Tristan said  
  
"Really? Oh that would be so cool!" she said jumping up and down  
  
"whoa, so its unanimous!" Jackie announced  
  
"We're moving to Connecticut!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
OK SO I KNOW ITS SHORT, BUT NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE LONGER I PROMISE! PLEASE REVIEW, I LOVE REVIEWS! IF ANYONE HAS ANY SIGGESTIONS, PLEASE EMAIL ME AT OoAnGeLfYrEoO@netscape.net 


	7. Chilton Reunion

A/N: Hi again! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Hehe, I want atleast ten reviews before I go on, ten reviews is possible its happened before. Thanks a bunch!  
  
The Next Morning  
  
Rory awoke to find herself on Luke and Lorelai's couch, Jess's arms around her. "I guess we must have fallen asleep" she thought to herself. Then it hit her. Chiton Reunion Day! She rolled off the couch and fell on the floor.  
  
"Oof!" she cried as she hit the wood floor  
  
"Rory? You okay?" Jess asked as he looked over the couch  
  
"Ouch. Fine. Chilton Reunion Day!" she cried  
  
"Let's get you to the inn so we can go to Chilton." He suggested  
  
"Let's go!"  
  
The two walked down into the diner to see Luke and Lorelai eating breakfast with Courtney.  
  
"You guys are coming to Chilton, right?" she asked  
  
"Of course we are Rory!" Courtney answered  
  
"You feel better?" Lorelai asked  
  
"Yea, we're going to the inn to get ready. See you guys there!" she pulled Jess out the door and back to the inn.  
  
Tristan, Jackie, and Mary were walking into the dining room for breakfast as Rory and Jess walked in.  
  
"Guess what?" Tristan asked Rory and Jess  
  
"What?"  
  
"We are moving to Connecticut!" Mary said happily  
  
"That's great!" Rory exclaimed  
  
"So today's Chilton. Back to hell." Tristan joked  
  
"Oh come on, it will be fun." She said "Yea, yea, we'll see. Later Rory." They continued there way into the dining room  
  
"Hey everyone! Look! It's Rory!" Lorelai shouted, making fun of pictures.  
  
"Yea, Lorelai! Look, its new girl Rory, its top 3 %of her class Rory, its debate team Rory, its student government Rory, its valedictorian Rory." Lane said making of Rory they way Rory had done back at SHH.  
  
"Oh, hush Lane!" Rory said smiling  
  
"Oh, see now that's a good picture." Jess said as they looked at her senior prom picture. Rory was wearing a long blue gown, and Jess was dressed in his tux. They were holding hands at the entrance.  
  
"Aw, yea it really is!" Lorelai exclaimed  
  
"HAHA, there's Rory and Tristan at Romeo and Juliet play practice!" Jackie said  
  
"Yup, that was right before my parents shipped me away to North Carolina." He said  
  
"Play practice was so.interesting." Paris said  
  
"Yea, I remember. LIE DOWN YOUR DEAD!" Rory imitated Paris as Paris blushed  
  
"Yea well I remember Louise. Tristan is Romeo." She imitated Louise  
  
"Well he was." Louise defended herself.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wow, look at mom and dad." Luke was saying to Laura and Michelle while they looked at all the pictures  
  
"Look at my dad. In most of these pictures he's with a different girl." Mary said in disbelief.  
  
"I want to come to Chilton." Was Michelle's input to the conversation  
  
"Me too." Laura said  
  
"Mom came here, we should continue the.tradition? I guess" Laura asked  
  
"I almost forgot to tell you, we're moving to Connecticut!" Mary said happily  
  
"You are? Where in Connecticut?" Luke asked in disbelief  
  
"Either Hartford or Stars Hollow." She replied  
  
"That's so cool! You could come to Chilton too!" Laura said happily  
  
"You don't even know if your going to Chilton or not." Mary said  
  
"Well, I'll go talk to my mom about it, you talk to your parents about it."  
  
These kids were on a mission.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mom?" Laura and Michelle asked approaching Rory.  
  
"Hey girls, what's up?" she asked  
  
"We want to come to Chilton." Laura announced  
  
"You do?" she asked in disbelief  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Well I'll have to talk to your dad about it, but I don't see why we can't let you two apply." She said smiling  
  
"Thanks mom!" Michelle hugged her mother  
  
"Mary's talking to her parents about it right now." Laura said  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mary walked up to her parents.  
  
"This is a really pretty school."she said to Tristan  
  
"Yea, it is. We were thinking of enrolling you when we move here if you want." He said  
  
"I was just coming to ask if I could!" she laughed  
  
"You want to come to Chilton?" Jackie asked  
  
"Yes!" she replied  
  
"Well then, we'll just have to get an application for you." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Attention Chilton graduates. I'm headmaster Medina, and I just want to welcome everyone back for the reunion!" a man announced  
  
Lorelai choked on her coffee.  
  
"Max?" she squeaked  
  
"Who's Max?" Courtney asked her choking mother  
  
Luke tensed up. "No one." He muttered  
  
"I almost married Max, Court." She explained  
  
"What about dad?" she asked  
  
"Okay, new subject." Luke called out  
  
Max walked past Lorelai, who turned around to avoid him.  
  
"Lorelai?" he asked  
  
"What? Huh? Oh Max! Didn't see ya there." BUSTED she thought to herself  
  
"Who's this?" he asked  
  
"This is my daughter Courtney, my husband Luke. You remember Luke?" she asked  
  
"Oh yea, the diner man."  
  
Luke grunted  
  
"So." Max began  
  
"Oh, look at the time, gotta fly." Lorelai grabbed Courtney and dragged her away from Max. Luke followed  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good reunion, huh?" Rory asked Jess as they were looking at the final pictures  
  
"Are you happy?" he asked  
  
"Yes." She smiled  
  
"Good." He replied kissing her hand  
  
  
  
A/N: next chapter will probably be the last one, followed by an epilogue. Like a few years into the future. Look for the next chapter sometime this week. Maybe even tonight if I feel like writing it if I get my ten reviews, of course more than ten is greatly appreciated. Until later, * AleX * 


	8. Goodbye's

A/N: Hey! I know it took me literally FOREVER to update but here it is, my last chapter. ( If you guys want, I'll put an epilogue after it, saying whatever happened after this point in time. I'm so sad to end this fic, it was the first one where ALL of my reviews were positive! HaHa. Anyway, I hope everyone had a Happy Thanksgiving. Remember to read and review and if you have any suggestions for what my next fic should be, let me know! PLEASE! Well, Enjoy!  
  
  
  
"We have to get going Rory." Paris, Louise, and Madeleine entered the lobby of the inn the next morning carrying their luggage.  
  
"I can't believe its been a whole week already!" she cried  
  
"Yea, but we are gonna all get together again soon, you'll meet our husbands and everything!" Paris said  
  
"Yea, and you have our numbers, adresses, E-mail addresses and work and cell numbers." Louise added  
  
"Yea, I Guess so, but make sure you guys keep in touch!" Rory exclaimed giving each one a hug  
  
"It was nice meeting you Jess!" Paris smiled  
  
"We'll keep in touch, but here's our cab." Madeleine said sadly.  
  
"Bye!" Rory called to the three distancing figures who all turned and waved.  
  
"I'm leaving too." A voice came from behind her  
  
She turned around. "Bye Dean" she said simply  
  
"Look Rory, can I just-."  
  
"Dean, I think you should leave before you make another scene." Jess said  
  
Dean nodded. "Bye Rory" he said and left.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tristan, Jackie, and Mary had just entered the inn after gone to have checked out houses for sale. Amazingly enough, Babette and Morey were moving out of their house, and it was for sale.  
  
"Babette and Morey are moving?" she asked in amazement  
  
"Yea, something about needing to know what's going on the other side of town?" Tristan asked  
  
Rory laughed and explained their gossip chain.  
  
"Well, anyway, the house is ours. We live in Stars Hollow!" Jackie announced  
  
"That's great!" Rory exclaimed  
  
"Yea, I'm sure Luke will be happy!" Jess joked looking at a blushing Mary  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mary went and knocked on Luke's door. He opened the door and smiled.  
  
"Hey" he greeted her  
  
"We live next door to you." She said  
  
"Your moving in next door? To us?" he asked in amazement  
  
"Yup!" she giggled  
  
Luke leaned down and kissed her, their first kiss, filled with the passion that young Rory and Jess had always shared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It's time for us to get going too, but we'll be back in a week!" Tristan said laughing  
  
"Yea, we'll help get your house ready when you come." Jess promised Tristan shaking his hand.  
  
Rory walked off with Jackie to find their kids.  
  
"I like you. Your good to my Mary." Tristan said to Jess, nodding at Rory.  
  
"But just remember, I'm your neighbor now, if you ever do anything to her, I'll kill you." He warned  
  
"Don't worry. Never would I do something to hurt her." He looked at his wife and smiled.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Rory, Jess, Luke, Laura, and Michelle had arrived back home soon after everyone had left. It was already late at night. Rory tucked her kids into bed, after all, they did have school the next morning. She walked into her room to find Jess reading yet again. She jumped under the covers and snuggled up to his warm body smiling.  
  
"Read to me?" she asked  
  
Jess began to read to his wife, as she slowly began to fall asleep. After twenty minutes, he hears her heavy, steady breathing and turned the lamp off. He kissed her forehead and fall asleep himself.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
THAT'S IT. MY LAST CHAPTER. IM SO DEPRESSED. MAYBE SOME NICE REVIEWS WILL HELP, ALSO REVIEWS WITH SUGGESTIONS AND WHETHER OR NOT YOU WANT AN EPILOGUE. LET ME KNOW. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 


End file.
